


Cold Killer

by xJustAFanGirlx



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustAFanGirlx/pseuds/xJustAFanGirlx
Summary: Specs and Tucker are fighting about who's favorite character will be killed off in their favorite TV show, when they find out that Elise is suffering from a common cold and they try to help her.





	Cold Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go with another fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! :)

Specs was heading downstairs to solve this war for once and for all. For the past few weeks Tucker and him had been at each other's throats constantly saying who's favorite character from their TV show was going to end up getting killed off. Specs said that Marshal was the one who was going to get killed off because he had horrible skills as a fighter. While Tucker said that Mark was the one to get killed off because he was always messing around and getting other people killed. So, they both had enough of this constant fight or, at least, Specs had had enough and they decided to square off today with the season finale confirming who was going to get killed off.

So, Specs walked down the stairs and saw Tucker sitting on the couch with a smug smirk on his face while Elise was sitting in her chair, knitting some sweaters for them for the upcoming holidays. Specs saw Elise and noticed how pale she looked. But, he decided to not bother her, because she was busy knitting and he knew from past experiences not to bother Elise while she knitted. Specs then walked over to the couch and sat down as they waited the extra few minutes for their show to premiere. As they waited, Tucker went into the kitchen to get some lunch, while Specs kept a close eye on Elise. Specs saw that Elise was trembling a little bit while she knitted and he began to grow worried. In perfect timing, it was then when Elise sensed someone was looking at her and she looked up. Specs immediatly looked away, emmbaressed for being caught and Elise smiled at him.

"Is everything all right Steven?" Elise said

"Uh... no... no... uh, everythings ok Elise."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you ok? I mean you don't look that great."

"I assure you Steven, I'm alright."

Specs nodded his head in response. Even though Elise said she was fine Specs knew that that couldn't have been the case. How can somebody be pale and trembling and be ok? As Tucker re appeared the show came on and he sat down with his big bowl of cereal. Specs rolled his eyes and they began to watch the show. As the show progressed Specs and Tucker were getting really into the show and were both anxious to see who was right all along. Specs knew that if Tucker was right all along he would never hear the end of it from him. When it was reaching towards the middle of the show it stopped and went into a commercial. Tucker took this sign as a chance to head to the kitchen for more food. As Specs waited, he saw his sketchbook on the coffee table and decided to sketch a little bit. 

 

While Specs was sketching, Elise began to cough violently. Specs jumped a little and eyed Elise worriedly. Elise then, stopped knitting and decided to head upstairs for some rest. She was exhausted. She didn't get that much sleep last night because she was coughing so much and her stomach hurt.

"I think that's enough knitting for today. I'm gonna head upstairs." Elise said

"Ok Elise. If you need anything just yell for us ok?"

Elise waved her hand at him signaling that she had heard him, as she headed upstairs. Specs heard Elise begin to cough again and he sighed. Specs had never seen Elise like this before. She had always been in good health but apparently she had caught some sort of cold. Tucker returned and Specs asked if he had noticed Elise's behavior.

"Yah, but I didn't say anything."

"Of course you didn't." Specs replied while rolling his eyes at him

Tucker opened his mouth to give a snarky reply back to him when they heard more coughing followed by a groan upstairs.

"See what I mean?"

Tucker didn't reply because he hates to admit that Specs is ever right about anything. It was then Specs decided to help out Elise. He walked into the kitchen and chose to make something for Elise to make her feel better. Out of curiosity, Tucker paused the show and followed Specs into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking something for Elise to make her feel better."

Specs looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow at Tucker expecting him to take this as a sign of him saying, "So, are you gonna help me or not?" Tucker saw this sign, and stood beside Specs as he began to get everything for the meal.

As the boys were getting the meal prepared, Elise was lying in bed curled up, under the sheets, trying to get some rest. She had never felt this horrible before. Elise felt bad for ignoring her boys but, she didn't want them to intervene because she didn't want them to catch her cold. Elise decided to just give up on trying to get some rest, and to just get caught up in her daily reading.

Specs and Tucker had managed to prepare some soup and ginger ale. Specs knew it wasn't much but it was all they had.

"It's the thought that counts right?" Specs said

"I guess so."

Specs glared at him, and they put the food and drink on a tray, and began to head upstairs, when Specs remembered something that could spruce up the tray.

"Wait one second." Specs said while grabbing some scissors from a pencil holder and running outside into Elise's rose garden.

"Please don't kill me for this Elise." Specs said apolagizingly

Specs then cut a rose from a rose bush, and took it inside. He then told Tucker to get a small vase and fill it with water. Tucker did so, and Specs put the beautiful red rose into the vase and placed it onto the tray. Feeling accomplished, Specs and Tucker then walked upstairs and approached Elise's bedroom door. Specs handed the tray to Tucker, and knocked gently on Elise's door.

"Who is it?" Elise said gently

"It's just Tucker and I." 

"Come in."

Elise looked up from her book as Specs and Tucker walked into the room and she smiled warmly at them. It always seemed that no matter what state she was in they always managed to make her smile or laugh. Specs and Tucker smiled at her in return.

"Elise, we decided that since you weren't feeling that well, we both decided to make something for you to make you feel better." Specs said with a smile on his face

Elise looked at them curiously until Specs moved aside to let Tucker through with the tray in his hands. The moment Elise saw the tray her eyes immediatly filled up with tears. She was so flattered that her boys would do such a generous thing for her to make her feel better. As Tucker sat the tray in her lap, she immediatly opened up her arms and Specs and Tucker both fell into her embrace.

"Thank you boys so much for this." Elise managed to choke out

"You're welcome Elise." Specs and Tucker replied at the same time

Elise moved back from the embrace and kissed both Specs and Tucker's cheek. They both blushed and Elise laughed. She then looked down at her meal and smiled the biggest smile that Specs and Tucker had ever seen. She began to tear up again and looked at the beautiful rose in the small vase.

"Is this rose from my garden?"

Tucker immediatly pointed to Specs saying that it was him that cut the rose. Specs smiled at her sheepishly.

"Yah, sorry Elise it was me."

Elise just shook her head and told him he did no harm in cutting the rose and that she loved the gesture.

Specs and Tucker looked at Elise as she dug into her meal. It was so simple yet, she loved every bit of it. They all shared conversation for a while, with Elise occasionaly offering the boys a bite or two of her meal. Which they both excepted gratefully. Elise then finished her meal and sat the tray aside to welcome her boys yet again in another welcoming embrace.

"Thank you boys so much for this. This made me feel a lot better."

"Your'e welcome Elise."

"Now you should get some rest." Specs said

"I will." Elise replied while getting under the covers

"Goodnight Elise." Both of her boys said while heading out of the room

"Goodnight boys." Elise replied half asleep with a smile plastered on her face

Specs then shut the door and they both headed downstairs to watch the rest of there forgotten show. Turns out, by the end of it, both of their beloved characters ended up getting killed off. Leaving a mad Specs and Tucker and a happily sleeping Elise that day.


End file.
